Over the years there have been different methods and apparatus for treatment of injuries to the bones, joints and muscles of a patient. In particular, various forms of physical therapy have been utilized for injury and for rehabilitating various joints following surgery. In approximately 1980, Dr. Robert B. Salter, professor and head of Orthopedic Surgery at the University of Toronto, developed a concept and coined the expression "continuous passive motion", which work is described in the article "Joints Were Meant to Move-and Move Again", by Olendorf in "The Graduate", published by the Department of Information Services, University of Toronto 1980. It has been found that patients who have injured joints heal quicker and better artificially moving the injured joints slowly back and forth. This is in comparison to the joint being held motionless, or being moved intermittently between long intervals. It has been stated that keeping the injured or post-operative body part mobile rather than immobilizing it, such as in a cast, results in improved healing effects.
There are many different types of apparatus available which are designed for supplying continuous passive motion to human joints. For example, Saringer U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,900 discloses an apparatus for applying continuous passive motion to the joints of several fingers of the hand at the same time It uses a saddle of relatively rigid thin plastic mounted on the forearm. The continuous passive motion activating device is attached to the saddle, and is connected to the fingers of the hand for continuously reciprocating the fingers back and forth. Such an apparatus utilizes a rigid, thin plastic saddle attached to the forearm which may become uncomfortable, although it may be conducive to firmly holding a continuous passive motion drive device firmly in place.
In addition, there are a number of other devices for supporting a human limb and its associated extremity. For example, Spann U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,878 discloses a support block of resilient polyurethane foam material. Such devices, however, are for the purpose of restraining limb members, including the lower leg, to cradle the limb. Thus, these devices are for holding the limb to prevent any movement thereof. A device for restraining the heel of a patient is disclosed in Schleicher et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,738 for a heel supporting boot for bed patients. It discloses a heel supporting boot formed of resilient flexible foam material with a plurality of peaks and valleys for supporting the patient's leg above the adjacent bed surface, while it is exposed to the air. Again, this device is for the purpose of supporting the heel in a fixed position and is not conducive to continuous passive motion therapy as contemplated by the present invention.
Thus, the present invention recognizes the need for a device for adjustably positioning a continuous passive motion device on the shin to mobilize the lower limb of a patient, and the patient's toes in particular. The present invention further recognizes that it is important that the foot be held at the proper angle for maximum effective range of motion in connection with therapy, while allowing flexibility for properly mobilizing the toes of the patient as required.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for adjustably positioning a continuous passive motion device for mobilizing a patient's toes. It is a further object to also hold the foot of a patient in proper position for allowing adjustable positioning of a continuous passive motion device to mobilize the toes thereof. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a device which is portable, lightweight, and comfortable. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a device which is adjustable to fit a foot and lower leg of many different size patients. Another object of the present invention is to provide such a device which is simple and efficient to use, and easily manufactured. Another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which may be readily adjusted and which is reliable and durable in its use.